Betrayal
by NightGypsy
Summary: Athena has always been friends with the Golden Trio. It their 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry comes back, but is acting strangely towards Athena. Draco Malfoy is also. acting quite weird. All Athena wants is everything back to normal. Revised version!
1. What is the meaning of this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Athena Patience Bane. So read now.**

--

Athena sat in her favorite chair in the common room. It was nice and squishy. She took out her Charms book and began her work. Ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came into the common. Ron looked as if the world was about to end meaning he had a lot of homework. Hermione looked pleased with her self meaning she just finished her homework. And Harry had an impassive face.

"Hey Athena" chorused Hermione and Ron before going up to the boys dorm to do who knows what.

"Hey Harry" Athena said before turning her attention back to her Charms homework. Harry didn't reply all he did was sit on the couch and stare into the fire. The silence between them was awkward. They hadn't spoken at all summer considering Harry was doing stuff for Dumbledore. She looked through the corner of her eye and saw that Harry was tired and stressed. Athena wanted to talk to him but decided against it.

It was ten minutes before Ron and Hermione came back downstairs looking a flushed. Athena gave Hermione a look that said that they would talk later. Athena looked at the time. It was time for dinner. She packed her stuff and went to her dorm. She dropped her bag and walked back down the stairs. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already gone. She walked towards the portrait hole. When she was out of the hole and walking down a corridor, she was pulled into an empty classroom. She turned to face her attacker, with her wand at the ready. It was Harry.

"Harry, never do that again." Athena said, wanting to slap him right then and there for scaring her.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a second." said Harry sheepishly

"It's ok. Just don't do it again or I'll have to jinx you into the next century." Athena joked. She sat on a desk." What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Dumbledore told me something about your family that I didn't like."

Athena turned defensive. She didn't know what her family was like considering they disowned her because she was a Gryffindor. Her father was accused of being a death eater. Athena found out it was true. She wasn't named after the goddess for nothing.

"What did he say about my family?"

"He said that your father is a demon that wants to enlist an army for Voldermort. He was going to take muggles' lives and turn them into half-demons."

Athena relaxed a bit. Her father was bent on doing that forever so it came as no shock to her.

"Thanks for telling me Harry." Athena hopped off the desk and turned to leave

"I'm not done yet."Athena turned to him and stood in her place. Harry continued

"I want you to stay away from everyone that I know." Said Harry. He left the room before Athena had the chance to say anything else. She walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall. She sat on the end of the table with Neville Longbottom. They didn't talk and Athena left the feast early with an "upset stomach".

Athena thought about what Harry had said. Something about it was off. Harry would've let her say something before he left. Athena concluded that she needed to talk to Dumbledore as she walked through the portrait hole. She up the stairs to the girls dorm. When she walked in, on her bed, there was a note.It said

_**Daughter, **_

_**By now, I guess that you have heard about my plan. I know you where disowned by my parents, but know this, I still love you. Anyways you've probably figured out that you are a demon by blood and relation to me. But what you don't know is that you are an immortal. You probably think that immortals are demons. but there is a difference. Demon die at one point in time and are reborn instantly, but as a new person. Immortals, however, can obviously never die. With the combination of your immortality and demon blood, you created a new species. Now if the Dark Lord knew that then he would've had his way with you by now. Your full power comes in at midnight. Tell Dumbledore about it. He will know what to do. And take your amulet with you. Put it on as soon as possible. It might ease the pain. You will hear from me in a few days. Remember, I love you. And only tell Dumbledore.  
**_

_**Father  
**_

Athena re-read the letter about 5 times before sitting on her bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Then she reached for her neck and felt that her amulet wasn't on. She got it from her trunk. She changed her clothes and began her homework. She needed a distraction. Half an hour later she was finished. _'It wasn't much of a distraction.'_thought Athena. She checked the time and saw that people should be in the common room by now. She walked down the stairs to the common room. Athena sat in front of the fire to warm up from the chill in the dorm. Suddenly Hermione ran into the common room. She looked livid. **(AN: Three guesses why.)**

"What happened?" asked Athena

"Ron" said Hermione

"Ohhhhhh. Okay I understand."

"Yeah thanks. Why did you leave earlier?" Athena tensed up.

"No reason."

"I don't believe you."

"Well then don't."

They looked at each other. They broke out laughing just as Harry and a very red looking Ron came into the room. Athena instantly shut up. Hermione looked at her wondering why she stopped laughing. Harry glared at her. Athena ran out of the room and up to the dorm. Then she remembered she had to go to Dumbledore before midnight. But she was tired. It was 9:00 pm. _'If I rest my eyes for a little then I can go see Dumbledore.' _Athena put her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**_Meanwhile...In Dumbledore's Office_**

Dumbledore paced in his study. He didn't know if she had gotten thenote. He was worried she would forget to go and see him. He looked for her in his copy of the Marauder's Map. She was in her dorm, sleeping. Her aura was pulsing though. She has gotten the note and her mind was racing. He couldn't blame her. It was very shocking when Dumbledore heard it 16 years ago. It still is to him now. Fawkes was on his perch. Dumbldore walked towards him and gave him a note. "Give this to Ms. Bane. She's asleep at the moment so try to wake her up." Fawkes took the note and flew out of the window. Dumbledore sat in his chair and waited. For that was all he could do. What he didn't know was that someone was waiting to in the corner of Athena's dorm room.

--

**Ooooh cliffee  
Anyways reviews please. Press the button. now!! pweaseeeeee!!  
**


	2. Smirking

**A/N: I own nothing even though I wish I did**

_**Lalala** - _Draco's writing

_Lalala**- **_Athena's writing

Athena woke to a bird poking her. She lifted her self up and saw it was Fawkes. He had a note on his leg. She removed the note and read it.

_**Ms, Bane **_

_**I need you in my office before the transformation occurs. It is vital that you are not in the dorm when this happens.  
Please come as quickly as you can and don't forget the amulet. **_

_**Dumbledore **_

Athena looked at the time. It was 11:30 pm . She had a half and hour before the transformation. She slid off her bed and put some shoes on, She walked down the stairs quietly, considering everyone was asleep, or so she thought. When she entered the common room there was a figure on the couch. She ignored it and walked to the portrait hole. She was about to leave the common room but a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Athena turned and saw that the figure on the couch was Harry.

"Oh, I'm going to Professor Dumbledore's office. He requests my presence." replied Athena

"I told you stay away from people I know."

"But he needs me right now. So if you don't mind I would like to go to his office." Athena turned on her heel and walked out of the portrait. She snuck through the halls and made it to Dumbledore's office without being caught. Then she remembered that she didn't know his password. She looked around the corridor and saw there was a taffy on the floor. "Taffy?" said Athena and the statue leaped aside to let her go up. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice. She opened the door and saw Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagall, and Draco Malfoy. That was one person she didn't plan on seeing.

"Please take a seat Athena." said Dumbledore. Athena sat in the chair next to Malfoy.

"Now I know you are wondering why Mr. Malfoy is here. Well he too is a demon and a immortal. You two are the only mix of the species. Now, it is said that you two are each other's mate. Ms. Bane and Mr. Malfoy you will be escorted to a safe room where you will stay tonight. When you return to your dorms tomorrow, there will be a Pepper Up potion waiting for you to take which will help take some of the pain away. You will attend classes as normal. And please don't take your amulets off. Am I understood?" Athena and Draco nodded. "Good. Severus can you take them to room." Snape nodded and both of them followed him in silence.

They walked into a room that was as big a a common room. There were 2 doors. One had the bedroom in it and the other a bathroom. The main room was decked out in red, silver and black. The couch was black with a silver throw and red pillows. The arm chairs were red with black pillows. There was a small kitchen that was full stocked. The bedroom had only one bed. The sheets were silver. The cover was red and the pillows were a mix of black, red and silver. It was a four-poster bed. The bathroom was very large. The tub could fit 10 people. The till was silver and black. The marble on the counters was red. The walls were silver. Malfoy was sitting on couch with his head in his hands. She moved towards him and sat next to him. She put her hand on his back. He looked up and looked into her eyes. His eyes showed anger. Athena took her hand off of his back and moved towards the nearest wall. He moved with her and pinned her against the wall. Athena looked down.

"Look up." commanded Malfoy. Athena looked up.

"What's your problem?" he asked. Athena looked away and shook her head. She went to move away from him but he grabbed her shoulders and kept her against the wall. "What's wrong?"**(AN" If your wondering why Malfoy is being nice, its becuase they used to be friends at one point and then they sorta stopped talking because it was ordered.) **

"There's nothing wrong. Can you please unhand me?" said Athena. Draco released her and sat back on the couch. She sat next to him. She looked at her watch. It was 11:59. She counted down the seconds until it was time for the transformation. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.

Athena felt a shooting pain in her back. She fell onto the ground clutching her body. Draco kneeled beside her. She gasped for breath. She fell like someone was stabbing her in the back with an axe over and over again. She screamed loudly. Draco went to get a glass of water, but then he keeled over in pain. He landed with a thud on the floor. Athena screamed even more. Draco cringed and wiggled on the floor. She reached her neck and felt for her amulet. It was around her neck. It glowed brightly. The pain stopped just as quickly as it started. Athena took several breaths before getting up to look for Draco. He was on the floor, sweating. She ran over to him and took him in her arms. She needed human contact. Draco's arms wrapped around her. She felt very fragile in his arms. He picked her up and took her to the couch. He placed her on it and sat next to her.

Then something weird happened. Wings came from her back. The wings were a silver with red and black feathers. Then wings came from his back. They were black with red and silver feathers at the end. She looked at his in amazement. He looked at hers with curiousity. She moved towards him touched his wings. He did the same to hers. It sent shivers down their spines. They looked into each other's eyes. His silver-blue ones looked into fierce dark brown eyes. Then he did the unbelievable. He kissed her. Athena pushed him away and shook her head. Draco understood and opened his arms to her. She crawled into them . Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

Athena woke up groggily from last night. She looked at the time. It was 5:00 A.M. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. She moved to get out off of the couch, but felt a pair of arms tighten around her waist. She looked at Draco and smiled. He was awake. He smiled back and kissed her head. She cuddled into him and was about to fall asleep again but the door opened and in walked Snape.

"You two look cosy. Get back to your dorms. Dumbledore says its safe now." said Snape. He turned on his heel and left the room.

"Well, its time for us to go, I guess." said Draco. Athena nodded and hugged him before getting up to straighten herself up. She was almost done when Draco hugged her and left. Athena left shortly after him and went to the common room. Hermione was there. Athena sat with her they talked about the most random stuff until Harry and Ron came down. Athena looked at Hermione with a worried glance, considering she told Hermione about Harry. She mouthed " Don't worry." and turned to the boys.

" Hey Ron, Harry." said Hermione gathering her stuff to go to breakfast. Athena mimicked her actions." Well let's go to breakfast. I'm starved." and with that she walked out of the common room. Athena walked out of the common room as well. She was catching up to Hermione but was then again attacked by someone. This person was becoming too predictable. It was Harry.

" Look you can threaten me all you want but I'm not going to giving up my friends just because you told me to." Athena walked out after saying that, leaving a very irritated Harry. Athena walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione and Ron.

" Hey Ron." said Athena smiling at the boy eating across from her. He mumbled hi through all of the food he was eating. Athena chuckled and pout some waffles on her plate. She began to eat, when Harry came in looking all right.

He sat next to Athena. Athena tensed a bit but relaxed when Hermione gave her a reassuring glance. Ginny came and sat next to Hermione. She looked dreamy. Athena would inquire about it later. Athena finished her waffles and left the Great Hall. She had Potions with Professor Slughorn. ' What fun.' Athena thought as she headed for the dungeons. She was the first one there. She sat down and began to copy the notes on the board. Hermione arrived a bit later and sat next to Athena, copying the notes like she was. One by one people began to come into the classroom. The class was Advanced Potions. There were 5 Slytherin, a couple of Hufflepuff, 3 Ravenclaw and 5 Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn walked into the room and opened some of the windows to get air into the hot, mucky classroom.

"Today class we will be making Lily of the Valley. This potion is a bit lit Verisatuem. Lily of the Valley makes people tell the truth but it also lets people look into their mind like a pensive. So copy the notes and start the potion. Oh yes . . . you will also be paired into groups, Potter Weasley, Granger Longbottom, Lovegood, Zabini, Boot Parkinson, Chang Goyle, Abbot Macmillan, and Malfoy Bane. " He said walking to his desk. Athena walked over to Malfoy.

"Listen, you prepare the ingredients and I will make that the actual potion. Get it. Got it. Good." Athena said sitting as Malfoy prepped the ingredients. When he was finished, Athena saw he actually did a good job. She added the main ingredients and stirred. She was adding the wolfsbane and then BOOM! Athena's head whipped around. Harry and Ron's potion exploded in their face. The entire class laughed at the sight present. Malfoy tapped Athena on the shoulder. Athena turned around.

"Now we know that Potter doesn't know a thing about anything. " Athena began to giggle before stirring the potion again. They finished the potion first and handed it in. She sat next to Malfoy and doodled on a spare piece of parchment. He gave her a piece of paper and Athena read it.

_Bane, What do you see in Potter._

_**Nothing Malfoy after he threatened me, **_

_He threatened you_

_**Yuppers**_

_What did he say?_

_**Why do you care?**_

_Cause I do so what did he say _

_**Well all he said was that I better stay away from his friends**_

_He has no right _

_**I know**_

_Meet me at the lake at 7:00 p.m. tonight_

_**Sure **_

The bell rang and Athena and Hermione walked back to the common room. They had double free while Harry and Ron had Divination. Athena sat on her bed and pondered whether or not to tell Hermione about her meeting. She decided against it and fell asleep. When she woke up, it was almost time for lunch. Athena straightened herself up and walked down the stairs. There were a few people there like Fred and George who decided to come back into 7th year with the gang. Athena walked past them saying hi and out of the portrait hole. She was walking down the stairs when she bumped into Malfoy. She walked past him but he grabbed her hand. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were coming down the opposite side as if they had been outside. They saw what was happening,

"Let go of me Malfoy." Athena said in a strong voice

"No."

" What do you want?"

"This" was the last thing he said before backing Athena into a wall. She pushed as hard as she could but he was too strong. "Stupefy!" said Hermione which Malfoy easily dodged with Athena still in his hands. He pushed her hard into the wall and kissed her forehead before walking into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron ran to Athena and hugged her. Athena collapsed into their arms. Harry was smirking at the group.

" Why are you smirking?" asked an astonished Hermione

" She could've fought back." said Harry.

" You very well now she couldn't." said Ron standing up for Athena.

" Well, she probably deserved what she was getting." said Harry walking into the Great Hall.

Athena ran from Hermione's and Ron's arms and to the girl's bathroom. She was lucky that Moaning Myrtle wasn't there. She sat in one of the stalls and cried.


	3. That is sickening!

Athena walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and she was dizzy. She checked her watch. It was 10 minutes till curfew. "Aww crap." said Athena before running towards the common room. She wasn't paying attention to where she was heading. She turned the corner and bumped into something or someone. The figure was broad and tall. She collected herself. "S-Sorry." she stuttered out. She was about to walk past the thing when it grabbed her hand. She knew that grip from the night before. Athena turned around and icy eyes met soft ones. But Malfoy's look changed.

Athena stepped away from him, trying to get her hand out of his grip, but to no avail. They stared at each other for a few mere seconds.

"You didn't come to the lake." said Draco

"Well I-I was a bit distressed."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"questioned Athena

"If we are going to be mates then I have a right to know whats happening."

It was the first time they had talked about it since it happened.

"If your my mate then you should know what is wrong with me!"

"Potter." He stated. Athena looked down. A few minutes passed and then he spoke.

"What did he do?" asked Draco finally.

"Nothing." replied Athena

"That's a lie, we both know that, now spill." his grip tightened

" He said whatever you were going to do to me, I deserved."

"That bastard!" said Malfoy obviously getting mad.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"Like hell you can! I can't protect you in the Gryffindor Tower."

"No shit Sherlock." Athena was getting annoyed and light headed. Draco glared at her.

"Let me rough up Potter."

"No. That's enough of this conversation. Now I'm not feeling very well so if you please, can you let me go to bed." Athena got out of his grip and began walking in the direction of the tower. However she didn't make it far. Athena fainted on the stair case. He caught her before she hit the ground. She had a look of distress on her face. He ran to the hospital wing and laid her on a bed, then went to get Madame Pomfery. Madame Pomfery knew about Athena and Draco's situation, but not alot. When she went to shoo Draco away he got very protective. She let him stay the night in the bed next to Athena. Draco just watched Athena in her bed. He soon fell asleep when Madame Pomfery gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Athena woke up to a blinding sunlight. She squinted her eyes so she could see. She looked at her surroundings. She knew she was in the hospital wing. She didn't know who had taken her. Athena heard a groan in the bed next to her. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy in the bed . She believed she was going crazy but then the events of the days before came back to her mind. The insults . . . the fight . . . the talk with Draco. Athena sighed. Today would be a long day. She swung her legs off the bed and walked towards Malfoy.

"Malfoy." said Athena

"..." He didn't move.

"Malfoy" she said a bit loudly. Still, there was no response.

"DARN IT MALFOY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Athena nearly yelled this time and it got his attention.

"Aargh!" said Malfoy, falling out of the bed and on his butt.

"HAHAHAHA!" said Athena laughing in her bed, but not for long. Malfoy pulled on her ankle and she fell on top of him. She was still giggling when she realized her situation. Malfoy had his signature smirk on his face. Athena scrambled out of his lap and back onto her bed.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, Malfoy. " spat Athena

"Aw. . . .don't like it?" Asked Malfoy

"No. It annoys me"

"Good"

Athena stuck her tongue at him. He threw a pillow. A pillow fight started. Soon they were on Draco's bed and they were tired. Athena was laughing. Draco was smiling. Draco looked into Athena's eyes. Athena looked right back. Draco sat up and pulled Athena onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest. Draco looked at her and moved his head to kiss her. Athena kissed back. She ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed for a few moments before they realized where they were. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Athena ruffled his hair and he chuckled. He grabbed her hand and held it. But soon they heard rustling in the back. They straightened it up and got back into their beds. If Madame Pomfery saw them, they would be in trouble. Just then Madame Pomfery came into the room to check up on Athena.

Draco left for classes and said he would give her their homework. When Athena was released, the final classes were ending. She walked down the corridor. She passed Dumbledore's Office as Draco was walking out. She smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand.They walked down the stairs. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She had so much to catch up on. Malfoy, of course, noticed this and put her out of her misery.

"Don't worry. We have no homework to do. The old coot came and told me that all of our assignments weren't to be done." Athena visibly relaxed and continued to walk down the hallway. Just then the bell rang and every student was coming out of their class. Athena and Draco got separated, but hey didn't notice until they looked around. Athena found Ron and Hermione waiting for her in the common room. Of course they ambushed with questions and asked her if she was all right. But she told them she just wanted to eat. When they got to the Entrance Hall, they met a disgusting sight.


End file.
